Bloodstream
by Lisi Black S
Summary: Ele não tem o direito de seguir em frente. Ele tem que me esperar, mesmo que eu nunca decida acabar com a sua espera. xx Katherine's POV da cena do beijo xx Katherine/Damon/Elena


**Título:** Bloodstream  
**Autor(a):** Lisi B.  
**Fandom: **Vampire Diaries (Série)  
**Shipper:** Damon/Katherine  
**Gênero:** Romance/Angst  
**Censura:** Livre  
**Sinopse:** _Ele não tem o direito de pensar que pode seguir em frente. Ele tem que me esperar, mesmo que eu nunca decida acabar com a sua espera_.  
**Avisos:  
****- **Spoilers do episódio 22 – Founder's Day (season finale)  
- Sim, a Katherine é uma bitch da pior espécie. Mas sinceramente? Até a Isobel mostrou ainda ter sentimentos pelo Alaric, então eu acho sim que apesar de tudo a Katherine ainda tem um sentimento de posse sob o Damon, obg.

* * *

**Bloodstream**

_**The spaces in between**_  
_**Two minds and all the places they have been**_

Conforme eu fazia meus passos em direção à casa de Elena, eu me sentia confiante. Foi fácil conseguir as roupas e pertences da garota, tudo ia exatamente como eu havia planejado.

Meus pés já estavam nos degraus da escada quando a porta foi aberta e dali saiu a pessoa que eu menos gostaria de ver no momento. Damon estava igual à última vez que o vi, o que não foi há tanto tempo assim. Eu já estava rondando aquele novo triângulo há mais tempo do que eles poderiam sonhar.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", eu consegui perguntar usando toda minha rapidez.

Seu rosto, sua postura, sua incerteza e todo ele eram a definição de tortura. Fazia mais de um século que eu não via aquele olhar no seu rosto e por poucos segundos eu quis sorrir para ele, fazer graça, deixá-lo saber que eu estava de volta.

As palavras saiam de seus lábios e eu continuava a encará-lo com desconfiança. Percebi aos poucos que vislumbrá-lo de longe era bem diferente do que ter uma conversa cara a cara com ele.

Damon agora falava sobre heroísmo e eu não compreendi uma palavra que foi dita. Se existia uma coisa que eu sempre soube do fundo da minha alma foi que eu escolhi muito bem meus dois garotos. Damon e Stefan. Damon podia ser mais arrogante e irônico, mas ainda assim eu sabia que ele era tão bom quando Stefan. Talvez até mais.

"...não está em mim", Damon completou e eu quase tive vontade de rir.

Estava nele, sempre esteve. Estava no garoto que eu conheci, esteve no vampiro magoado que esperou por mim e estava no Damon que eu via agora.

"Talvez esteja."

Damon revidou como eu sabia que ele revidaria e eu não pude deixar de achar graça na situação. Ele estava ali, tendo aquela conversa com o que ele achava ser Elena, enquanto eu divagava. Bem escondido em mim, eu sabia que existia uma parte que sentia pena dele por minhas próprias ações.

Era uma parte pequena demais para me fazer mudar, mas ainda assim existia. Era a mesma parte que me fez continuar em Mystic Falls quando eu sabia que o pai deles começava a desconfiar de mim. A parte que me pôs em perigo por mais alguns momentos com eles.

Ele deu alguns passos em minha direção, enquanto eu começava a reconhecer aquele olhar.

"O que significa que em algum momento você decidiu que valia à pena me salvar."

As palavras dele bateram contra mim e eu fui dividida entre me sentir mal por aquilo ou gargalhar. Eu amava aquele garoto, mas eu nunca tive aquele momento que ele agora citava. Eu nunca decidi que ele já havia passado por sofrimento o suficiente. Eu nunca quis salvá-lo.

"Eu quero te agradecer por isso", continuou, agora bem mais próximo.

Com suas ultimas palavras eu percebi que, ao contrário de mim, Elena havia decidido salvá-lo. E - exatamente como ele disse - em algum momento do relacionamento deles, Damon se tornou alguém que valia à pena ser salvo.

Damon tornou-se esse alguém com Elena. _Por_ Elena.

Apenas este pensamento em si despertou algo em mim que eu nunca havia sentido. Que eu nunca havia precisado sentir. Damon sempre foi meu, apenas meu. E deveria continuar sendo por toda eternidade.

"De nada", consegui dizer após espantar este pensamento.

Mas Damon não parou por ai e, se fosse em outra situação, eu até me orgulharia do meu garoto.

Sem eu nem mesmo perceber o que ele fazia, seus lábios estavam na minha bochecha, um beijo demorado na minha pele. A doçura de Damon naquele momento era quase palpável, seu cuidado excessivo com quem ele pensava ser apenas uma garota humana.

Mas então, se ela era apenas uma humana, por que ele estava comportando-se daquela forma com ela? Como ele podia cogitar a hipótese de dar a essa garota um Damon que nem mesmo eu conhecia?

A desconfiança que eu adotei no início da conversa voltou, porque eu poderia lidar com o Damon até de olhos fechados, mas eu não sabia como lidar com um Damon que eu não conhecia. Aquele era um Damon que nunca fora mostrado a mim.

Ele afastou seu rosto alguns centímetros e olhou diretamente em meus olhos. Neles eu vi um Damon perdido, mas ao mesmo tempo decidido.

Ninguém me reconhecer sempre fez parte do meu plano. Na verdade era parte vital do meu plano que nem Damon nem Stefan pudessem ver a diferença entre mim e Elena.

Só que quando Damon estava com os olhos grudados nos meus, eu quis que ele pudesse enxergar alguma coisa neles que não existisse nos de Elena. Eu deveria ser _única_ para ele.

O olhar dele corria dos meus olhos para os lábios e eu quis, pela segunda vez naquela noite, sorrir para ele. Um daqueles sorrisos que eu costumava usar para ele quando, ignorando todos avisos do mundo, ele continuava a se entregar para mim.

Eu não conseguia não olhar para ele, meus olhos imitando os dele e também intercalando o olhar entre seus olhos e lábios. Era perceptível que a vontade dele de avançar aumentava conforme o ar entre nós ficava mais pesado.

Como ele não percebeu que aquela tensão existente no ar só aconteceria entre nós dois? Como ele podia pensar que aquela tensão estava existindo entre ele e uma garota qualquer? Aquela tensão, aquela tensão com Damon era exclusividade minha da mesma forma que ele era.

_Ele não tem o direito de pensar que pode seguir em frente_, eu pensei vagamente quando ele se aproximou alguns centímetros. _Ele tem que me esperar, mesmo que eu nunca decida acabar com a sua espera_.

Sem perceber eu também me aproximei, me deixando levar pela atração que seus olhos causavam em mim. Meu movimento causou uma aproximação de talvez menos de um centímetro, mas isso foi tudo o que Damon precisou.

Eu permaneci de olhos abertos durante o trajeto dele, não querendo perder as feições no seu rosto. Talvez eu tenha esquecido o quão bonito Damon conseguia ser em momentos intensos como esse. Seus lábios tocaram os meus de leve e eu me permiti fechar os olhos.

Assim como o beijo que ele depositara em minha bochecha, este beijo também era lento e doce. Tentei lembrar de alguma vez que ele tenha me beijado da mesma forma e quando não consegui lembrar de nenhuma, eu preferi dizer a mim mesma que o tempo me fez esquecer.

O amor que Damon sentia – _e ainda sente _– por mim era mil vezes maior do que qualquer atração ou paixonite que ele possa sentir por essa garota. Se ela merece ser beijada dessa maneira, por que eu nunca mereci?

As mãos dele subiram e ele tocou meu cabelo, me fazendo perceber que se ele nunca tinha me beijado daquela maneira então este era o momento que eu tinha para saber como era.

Eu movi meus lábios junto com os dele e, colocando uma mão na gola da sua camisa e no instante seguinte nossos corpos estavam mais próximos.

Se existia uma coisa que eu nunca seria capaz de esquecer sobre Damon era sobre sua intensidade. Sua paixão. Mas talvez todas essas décadas me fizeram esquecer do tamanho dessa paixão. O Damon que me beijava naquele momento era possivelmente o homem mais apaixonado do mundo.

E, como um elevador em queda livre, eu percebi num choque que aquela paixão não era mais direcionada a mim. Eu podia perceber que Damon achava, do fundo do coração que ele fingia não ter, que aquela era Elena.

Eu estava pronta para aumentar a intensidade do beijo, pronta para fazer qualquer coisa que fosse característica minha – não _dela _– quando ouvi a porta abrindo.

Ao olhar para a mulher de cabelos claros, tia de Elena, todo meu plano voltou rapidamente à minha cabeça. O plano que eu tinha esquecido totalmente há menos de um segundo.

Lancei um olhar rápido na direção de Damon e o encontrei mais perdido do que quando ele apareceu. Confuso.

Conforme eu entrava na casa e ignorava o pedido de Jenna para conversar, eu tinha cada vez mais certeza do que queria. Aquela garota, Elena, ela iria sofrer e ter sua vida destruída.

Talvez não tivesse culpa de ser minha descendente, isso era totalmente verdade. Mas ela tinha culpa de ter entrado na vida de Stefan. E ela era inteiramente culpada por ter arrastado Damon para um novo triângulo.

Eles _ainda são_ os meus garotos e agora que eu decidi que os quero de volta, apenas eu posso brincar com eles. Apenas eu posso fazê-los sofrer por um simples capricho.

Apenas eu sou dona de Damon e apenas eu posso ser beijada por ele daquela forma. Daquela e de qualquer outra forma que Damon possa beijar alguém. Ele é meu. Sempre foi e é um tolo de achar que pode seguir em frente.

_Como se eu fosse permitir. _

_**You've gotten into my bloodstream  
**__**I could feel you floating in me**_

* * *

**(N/A):  
**Eu queria escrever a visão da Katherine dessa cena desde o momento em que eu assisti o episódio. Mas a vontade de escrever ainda não tinha sido grande o suficiente pra me fazer abrir o Word. O que me fez abrir o Word foi a tonelada de vídeos de Vampire Diaries que eu vi nos últimos dois dias. Acho que só agora eu percebi como eu to sentindo falta dos episódios. E quando eu criei coragem de parar de pesquisar só vídeos Dalena, eu me deparei com uns Damon/Katherine bons demais pra ignorar a vontade de escrever.  
De qualquer forma. Eu continuo preferindo Damon/Elena, mas ninguém esquece um amor após mais de um século amando essa pessoa. Então borá lá ver o Damon se ferrando mais ainda na próxima temporada –q  
**Lisi B.**


End file.
